


Avenger's First Thanksgiving

by whitexblackrose



Series: Fandom Holiday Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: For the team's first Thanksgiving together we have a culture lesson for Loki and Thor, and one huge bird.





	

Loki blinked and leaned forward. “Let me get this straight. We’re celebrating the first act of illegal immigration in this country by some religious fanatics who later kill those,” he motioned to the book – a children’s Thanksgiving book, “friendly Indians.”

“Darcy, what are you feeding Smurf now?” Tony complained.

The woman didn’t blink when the billionaire stood over her. “Giving him a well rounded politically correct history lesson,” she responded. “And Loki, don’t insult the natives. We aren’t in India.”

Thor stared at his brother with an expression that was conflicted. He had listened in thinking that Loki was going to get a similar explanation of the holiday that Jane had given him.

“I mean c’mon, Stark. This is just one huge buying scheme that’s cleverly renamed because ‘Christmas part 1’ doesn’t sound good. FDR established it at the stores' request to have a longer holiday shopping season,” Darcy huffed.

“Says the woman who is going to be joining the mad house in a couple of hours,” Clint commented. 

Darcy shot the man a glare. “Actually, I’m a Cyber Monday kind of gal. I’m only going because someone charged me with teaching the Asgardians about earth’s cultures.”

“And I need help!” Jane added from her location in the kitchen.

“And Jane needs an army,” Darcy added.

“Thor, can you bring out the what-cha-ma-call-it?” Jane asked.

The blond grinned and dashed for the kitchen. When he returned to the dining and living area, he had a bird that was half the size of the table. A bird that obviously was not a turkey and still had it’s head.

“Who magicked that?” Bruce asked.

“Unfortunately, that is not magic,” Loki said while cringing.

“As the vegetarian, I protest strongly to being seated near the head of that thing,” Darcy announced. “No offense, big guy.”

“None taken, Lady Darcy.” Thor pulled out a sword and started carving up the whatever-it-was bird.

Tony eyed the bird. “One question, is it eatable for humans? If so, gimme the heart attack in the making.”


End file.
